


Finding a New Destination

by Choice1



Series: The faster you rise, the harder you fall. [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner RPF, The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choice1/pseuds/Choice1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's parents have controlled him his whole life, and they have his future all planned out. They are forcing him down a path that he never wanted to take. So what happens when they force him to move across the country to attend college and he meets a new friend named Thomas who shows him that maybe it's not so hard to make your own path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visually Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction so forgive me if its crappy, but if you liked it let me know.

"Ouch" 

Was my first thought as I dragged my eyelids open, only for them to immediately be attacked by bright light. I squeezed them shut as I tried to recall all of the events of last night. 

I can't really remember much except that I went to Minho's party and got totally wasted. Minho is my, very sarcastic, best friend who throws a party at the end of every summer and somehow convinced me to go this year. I was supposed to be going away to Spain with my parents, but I decided that two months of listening to them fight over everything wasn't how I wanted to spend my last summer before college. Instead I stayed home to finished packing and getting ready to move across the country to the beach house my parents bought me as a graduation gift. 

My mom is one of New York's top lawyers and my dad is the state prosecutor, so as you can imagine they are totally loaded. Which explains getting a beach house as a graduation gift. Although being the son of Jennifer and Joe Greene has its perks it defiantly has downsides to, for instance, I wanted to take a year off to explore my singing career but my parents have made it very clear that if I do that I will be on my own. They want me to become a lawyer which explains why I am going to start my road trip CU today. Minho is going to CU also and perusing a career as a doctor. 

I open my eyes again and slowly get out of bed. My head is pounding and I start to regret the full bottle of vodka I drank last night. I get ready for the day as usual shower, clothes, hair, and teeth. After I'm all dressed and ready to go I look around the house to make sure I have everything packed that I want to take with me. When I'm sure I go get in my car and head over to Minho's house.  
\---------------------------------------

Minho's house, if you could really call it that because it was more like a mansion, is huge. It has a stone path leading up to two humongous wooden doors. Minho's mom is a heart surgeon and his dad is a brain surgeon, which explains Minho's drive to venture out into the medical field and also why he lives in such a lavish place.

I go knock on the door and hear someone starting to unlock it. I expected Minho to open it with a friendly insult, but what I didn't expect was to be staring at the face of a fallen angel. Okay maybe "fallen angel" was a little dramatic but I'm serious this guy was hot. 

He has perfect jet black hair that comes up to a spike in the front and big chocolate eyes that make me want to get lost in them forever. He looks to be about my age if not a little younger. I stop staring at him just long enough to realize that he has asked me a question.

"Are you Isaac?" He asks in a perfectly smooth voice.

"Yes, but I prefer to be called Newt, and you are?" I say trying to regain some of my composure. 

"My names Thomas I'm the friend that is going to be riding to CU with you and Minho." 

The friend that is going to be riding with us? Minho never mentioned that anyone else was going with us but I decide to just go with it so I don't have to hear Minho whine about how much of a "loner" and "buzzkill" I am.

"Oh okay is Minho here?" I ask trying to not sound surprised.

"Yea he's up in his room packing the last of his things. If you can even call it packing it's more like throwing everything he owns into an over sized suitcase." Thomas says chuckling at his own joke, and stepping aside to let me in.

"Yea the poor shank can't do anything on his own, I'll be surprised if he packs more than one thing he needs." I say as I walk through the door and head towards Minho's room with Thomas following behind me.

When I get there I open the door and see clothes laying everywhere and Minho sitting on top of a gigantic suitcase while trying to zip it. Just as I'm about to walk in the room and help he falls off of the suitcase and hits the ground with a loud thud. I can't help but to burst out laughing as he scrambles to get up, obviously just realizing someone was in the room. 

"Does my near death experience amuse you?" He says while shooting me a death glare.

"Actually yes it does." I shoot back trying to pull myself together before he decides that he needs to get revenge on me. I walk over to the suitcase that is still laying unzipped on his bed and open it.

"How many jars of hair gel do you need?" I ask when I see the eight jars he's trying to fit in between two layers of clothes. I take four of them out and toss them to the side then shut the suitcase and zip it. 

"No newt I need all of those!" Minho protests while trying to pick up all of the jars that are now scattered all over his bedroom floor. 

"You don't need eight shucking jars of hair gel Minho." I say in a less than gentle tone.

"But what if I loose one!" He pleads pathetically.

"Then you will have three more jars to replace it." I respond amused by the fact that he thinks he needs eight jars of hair gel to survive. "Now let's get a move on we are burning daylight here. Plus you don't want to keep tommy waiting."

"Tommy?" He asks confused. Then I see the realization hit him and he looks over with an apologetic face. "I'm so sorry newt I totally forgot to tell you. Are you alright with him going, I know how you are around new people and I don't want you to have another panic attack. If you're not okay with it I can totally ask him to find another ride." 

"No I don't mind, plus he's already all packed and ready to go it would just be wrong to ask him to leave now." 

"Are you sure?" Minho asks in a serious tone.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure." I reply sounding more confident than I felt about the whole situation. "Plus it's not like I would exactly mind riding with a hot guy in the car for once." I add on trying to avoid any more remarks about my panic attack. 

"What do you mean riding with a hot guy for once you've rode with me plenty of times." Minho says jokingly. "Wait did you just say Thomas was a 'hot' guy! Omg does that mean you're crushing on him?" Minho shouts putting special emphasis on hot, and apparently just now processing what I had just said.

"Shhhhh! I don't want the whole world to know, and I wouldn't call it 'crushing' " I say making air quotes around the word crushing with my fingers, "Because I actually don't know him yet. All I'm saying is that he is very visually appealing."

"Thanks Newt I think you're 'visually appealing' too." Thomas says alerting us that he has been standing in the doorway this whole time.

To say I wanted to curl up into a tight ball and disappear would be an understatement.


	2. What almost happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this you guys!!! I hope you like it so far. If you have any suggestions on what should happen next let me know. :)

"Th...thanks" I mumble trying to make my face cool down because it probably resembles a tomato right now. "Well we better get going we have at least three days of driving ahead of us." I say trying to change the subject as quickly as possible. 

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to stand three straight days of driving and hotels." Minho whines. He's right though, I don't know how I'm going to be able to stand it either. Especially now that Thomas knows that I find him 'visually appealing' which is basically another word for hot. 

I wanted to fly to CU but there is no way that I could take everything I, needed and wanted, to take with me on the plane. I would have had it shipped but that would have costed a lot more money than I am willing to pay. Of course I could have asked my parents, but I didn't want to give them another thing they could hold over my head.

"We don't have to go straight there. We still have another month before school starts. We could always take a road trip if you guys want." Thomas says. 

It's not exactly a bad idea, the only reason we are leaving so early in the first place is because my parents wanted me to get "settled in" but they are already forcing me to move across the country and go through years of misery. So I'm sure I could convince them to let me take some time off for myself before my life is inevitable ruined.

"That's a good idea Tommy. What do you say Minho are you up for a road trip?" I say as I internally punch myself for using "Tommy" instead of Thomas. He doesn't seem to notice though as he turns his head and waits for Minho's response. 

"YES!" Minho shouts excitedly, "that is the best idea I've ever heard! But where are we going to go?"

"I've always wanted to go to Niagara Falls we could start there if you guys want." Thomas says looking between me and Minho.

"That sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think newt?" Minho asks.

"I think that's a bloody fantastic idea. Now let's get everyone's stuff in the car. I just want to leave this town already." I say with obvious excitement in my voice. 

\------------------------------------------

We have just got done cramming everyone's stuff into the back of my Cadillac Escalade and now we are all getting in so that we can leave. 

Minho volunteered to drive to Niagara Falls as long as someone else drives to the next place we decide to go. I was more than happy to let him do it and sat in the back seat so that Thomas wouldn't feel like a third wheel. 

Speaking of Thomas I wonder why Minho has never mentioned him before. They obviously know each other fairly well because if they didn't Minho wouldn't have invited Thomas to come with us. I decide to ask before jumping to any conclusions. 

"So Minho how did you and Thomas meet?" I ask them. 

"Uh... well.. Uh..." Minho stutters as a blush creeps up his neck. Well that's weird the only other time I have ever seen Minho blush was when we first met in sixth grade. 

\----------Flashback to sixth grade--------

I had just moved from London to America with my mom and dad. It was my first day at glade middle school and I had already been late to all four of my morning classes so I was determined to be on time for my first afternoon class. 

I had just left the lunchroom and was rushing through the halls to find my next class with a bottle of water and a ton of books in my hands. I rounded the corner and crashed into someone dropping my books all over the floor, and spilling my water all over the the person I just crashed into. 

"Sorry." I said looking up at the boy who now had water all over him and looked really pissed off. 

"You might want to watch where you're going next time asshole." He shouted looking directly at me while trying to look intimidating. 

I don't know what pissed me off more the fact that I was already having a terrible day, or the fact that some ass was trying to embarrass me in front of the whole school. Whatever it was it made me mad enough to punch this kid in the face.

I hit him directly in the nose and his head snapped back as he fell to the ground. By now there was a circle of kids around us staring. The kid got up from the ground holding his nose to keep it from bleeding anymore than it already was, and blushing terribly. He looked like he was about to charge at me until the principle broke through the crowd of nosey students who were staring at us.

"Excuse me what exactly is going here!" Ms. Paige shouted as all of the staring students rushed off in different directions.

"He started it!" The boy and I shouted simultaneously. 

"Get in my office now!" Ms. Paige shouted at us while pointing to her office door.

We ended up getting detention for a week where I found out that "the kid's" name was actually Minho and he wasn't as big of an ass as I originally thought he was. 

\------------Back to current time----------

"You called me Thomas." Thomas says like its the weirdest thing in the world for me to call him by his actual name.

"Well yea that is your name isn't it?" I say wondering why he was questioning me about calling him by his name. 

"Yea, I just like it when you call me Tommy." He says blushing a little.

"Oh...uh...o...ok I'll call you Tommy from now on." I manage to mumble while my heart skips a beat. 

"Anywaaaaay," Minho says interrupting our awkward exchange of words, "we have to stop at a gas station do you guys want anything?" 

"No thanks." I say.

"I'm good." Thomas says with a smile that is capable of stopping my heart. 

We pull into the gas station and Minho gets out leaving an awkward silence in his absence. 

I'm looking out the window and feel Thomas staring at me, so I turn and look at him. He looks away and starts blushing again. I think I like this new shy, blushy Thomas better than the one who calls me out on saying embarrassing things about him without knowing he is standing in the same room. I decide to make small talk and get to know him better. 

Minho gets back in the car and starts driving again, and me and Thomas just continue talking the whole way.

By the time we reach Niagara Falls Thomas and I have already learned so much about each other. I've learned that he grew up in New York, but was born in Ohio, and that his mom is a nurse. He doesn't mention his dad, but I don't ask any questions about him. Thomas also has a little brother named Chuck who just turned thirteen. 

I told him about my mom and dad, and about how they constantly control everything I do. I also told him that I was born in London and moved to New York in sixth grade. Normally it takes me months to get comfortable enough to let someone in on my personal life, but with Thomas it's different. It's like he breaks down every wall I have worked so hard to put up over the years. 

We also learn that we have a lot of thing in common. We both like the mets, Melanie Martinez, and Alessia Cara. (There are a lot of other things to, but I can't think of anything else right now.) 

I get out of the car and realize how dark it's gotten so I pull out my phone to check the time and realize it's seven forty two at night. I also realize that I have seventeen missed calls from my mom so I decide to call her back before she has a stroke or calls the police. 

After my conversation with her, even though it wasn't really a conversation it was just her screaming into the phone for five minutes, is done I go look for Thomas and Minho. 

I find them at the rail that keeps you from falling into the water, looking out at the waterfall. They are whispering to each other, and when I try to get closer to hear what they are saying they stop and turn around. 

"I have to go to the bathroom." Minho announces rushing past me to the building where the bathrooms are. 

"What was that about?" I ask Thomas with a confused look. He just shrugs and looks back at the waterfall. So I walk up to the rail and stand next to him. 

"It's beautiful isn't it," He says over the sound of the water rushing "almost as beautiful as you." 

I'm one hundred percent sure my hear stopped beating for a second. Did I just hear that correctly? Did he just call me beautiful? I look over to reply and realize he is looking at me. Our eyes lock and he starts to lean in and shuts his eyes. I slowly move my head forward too and my eyes flutter shut, and just as our lips are about to meet...

"Wow the bathrooms here are so dirty!" Minho practically shouts startling me and ruining the moment. "Are you guys ready to go?" He continues clearly oblivious to what he has just done. 

"Yea I think we should go get a hotel for the night." I say trying to avoid looking directly at anyone. 

"Yea that sounds like a good idea it's already 9:30 p.m." Thomas says.

\-------------Time skip to hotel------------

We have each gotten our own room and I'm laying in bed thinking of what almost happened with Thomas and if I even want anything to happen yet. I mean sure I like him and all but I have only known him for one day. 

After hours of thinking while tossing and turning I decide to get to get to know him a little better, and spend some more time around him, before anything else happens.


	3. The Question That Starts It All

\-------------2 week time skip-------------  
In the past two weeks we have been everywhere from cedar point to a Gnash concert in Nashville, TN. I've also learned a lot more about Thomas, just as he has learned a lot more about me.

I've picked up that Thomas is really sweet, kind and confident. He knows how to make my heart skip a beat with just a couple of words, and how to pick me up when I fall down. I've also learned that he is closed off at times and hasn't had the easiest life.

When I got lost in the middle of a large crowd at cedar point, I started having a panic attack. Thomas found me and sat down on the ground holding me until I was ok again. 

When I had finally pulled myself together we texted Minho, and went back to the car to wait for him. That's when Thomas opened up a little and told me about his past. He told me he used to have panic attacks all the time when he was a kid. He said he would be hiding from his dad when he would come home drunk and looking for someone to beat up. Then whenever his dad would get close to finding him he would start having an attack, which ended up giving away his location. 

He didn't go into too much detail but I could tell, by the way he started to sweat and his hands started to shake, that it still affected him in some way. 

He asked me why big crowds affected me so much. So I told him about 'the incident', which was a really big step for me. Considering that the only other person I've talked about it with is Minho, and that's just because he was there. 

\--------Flashback to 'the incident'--------

It was my junior year of high school and I had been dating this guy named Alby for about six months. He was the captain of the track team and the most popular guy at glade high. We met at one of him and Minho's track meets when, my best friend Madeline and I, came to watch Minho run because he wouldn't stop asking. 

Minho came over to me and gave me a piece of paper saying it was from Alby. I opened it and was surprised when I found his number inside with note that said, "text me." So I texted him and, long story short, we ended up falling in love... or so I thought. 

Six months later it was my seventeenth birthday and Alby had invited me to one of his popular friend's house party. I hesitantly agreed to meet him there because I wanted to get out of the house for once and I wanted to make him happy. So I called Minho and asked him to pick me up since he was already going to the party. I tried to text Madeline, but she wasn't responding so I eventually gave up.

When we got there I walked in telling Minho I was going to find Alby and would meet up with him later. I pushed my way through the crowd looking for Alby everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I eventually decided to ask one of his friends, I think his name was Gally, where he was.

"Hey Gally do you know where Alby is?" I asked.

"I think he's upstairs." Gally said, as he and his friends started laughing like there was some kind of inside joke I wasn't in on. I decided to ignore it and go upstairs to find him. 

When I got to the top of the steps i saw that there were about 6 doors on each side of the hall. I was just about to open the first one when I though I heard Alby's muffled voice come from the last one on the left. So I walked down to it and pushed it open. What I saw immediately made me want to vomit. 

Alby was laying over someone on the big bed in the middle of the room, and it was very clear that 'laying' wasn't all he was doing.

When he heard the door open he swung his head around to see who it was, when he realized it was me he quickly tried to get out of the bed and come closer, but when I saw who was under him it all became to much. 

As her head popped up I felt my stomach clench and my heart break ten times over. The person under him was Madeline. The same Madeline who was my best friend of over four years and knew exactly how much I loved Alby and how much this would hurt me. When she saw me she just smiled then looked over at Alby and said, "Babe where are you going? Come back to bed." I decided I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. 

I turned around, ran down the steps, and was just about to reach the front door when someone grabbed my wrist turning me around. I looked up at who did it and saw Alby. 

"Get off of me right now! I never want to talk to you again!" I screamed at him causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at us. He looked hurt for a second, then his face went blank. 

"You never want to talk to me again! I am Alby Masterson and you are a nobody!" He screamed. Then he punched me, causing me to fall to the ground and a ring of people started to form around us. "Now get the fuck out of here you piece of shit everyone hates you!" 

"Yea, why are you even here no one likes you." Gally shouted throwing his drink on me. 

Then everyone started throwing drinks on me, and yelling at me to go away, that I didn't belong there, and that everyone hated me.

I got up, with tears pouring down my face, and ran out of the front door. I took off down the street not paying attention to where I was going. I was just worried about getting away from that place. I ended up having to stop and catch my breath. I looked around to see where I was and realized I was on a bridge in a part of town I didn't recognize. 

I pulled out my phone to call Minho and see where he was and if he could come and get me. I unlocked it and realized I had four messages from Madeline.

Madeline: Why the fuck did you have to come in and ruin everything!!

Madeline: You are such a piece of shit Newt!

Madeline: Everyone hates you even your parents that's why they are always trying to change you.

Madeline: Why don't you just do everyone a favor and die!!!!

In that moment something inside of me broke. I stopped crying and everything around me went silent. I walked over to the side of the bridge, climbed over the rail, and without another thought.... I jumped.

I ended up spending months in the hospital and made a full recovery. Leave it to me to not even be able to kill myself correctly. My parents were super pissed about the whole thing and said that it was really embarrassing that their son tried to kill himself. 

\------------back to current time----------

"You okay Newt?" Thomas asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yea I'm fine Tommy." I said sitting up, because I was laying down in the back seat of my car. "Are we almost there?" 

"We have an hour left." Thomas said from the front seat.

"Ugh." I groan in frustration laying back down.

We are currently headed to a Troye Sivan concert in Atlanta, GA. Thomas and I love him and since we spent all day yesterday at the gym with Minho, we are making him come to the concert with us.

"You are so impatient. We've only been in the car for two hours." Thomas says jokingly.

"Maybe it's been two hours to you, but it has been two years for me. I'm dying of boredom back here." I say dramatically while clutching my chest and rolling over for effectiveness.

"I think you'll be okay for another hour." Thomas says rolling his eyes.

"You know what would make me feel better?" I ask him when he looks back at me.

"No, what?" He responds.

"Cuddles." I say with a pouty face and hold my arms out like I'm getting ready for a hug.

"Newt I am not climbing over the seat to cuddly with you." Thomas says sternly.

"Fine." I huff turning over and facing the back of the car. I have the seats pushed all the way back so that I can easily lay on them.

I smile and turn around when I hear Thomas's seat move back. He climbs over it and lays down next to me. I immediately drape my arms around him and lay my head on his chest.

"You better be happy you're cute." He says in a defeated tone. 

We lay like that until Minho announces that we have arrived at the venue. I try to get out of the car but Thomas holds me in place. 

"Can't we just stay right here, I'm so comfortable." He says with a smirk.

"But if we stay like this we are going to miss Troye." I say trying to reason with him.

He quickly sits up and scoots out of the car pulling me along with him. "That's what I thought." I mumble as I get dragged from the car.

We head over to the ticket booth and get the last 3 back stage passes they have, lucky us right, along with some pit passes and then head inside. 

When we finally make it to where we are supposed to be, the show is starting and I see Troye enter from the side of the stage. He starts off the show by welcoming us and thanking us for being here. The he start to sing songs from his album Blue Neighborhood. When he starts to sing my favorite song, "Youth" , I get really hype. I guess he notices me, because the next thing I know he is pulling me on stage. 

I start to internally freak out and go into full on fan mode, but I manage to keep my cool while dancing awkwardly around the stage. I get really into the song and he holds the microphone up to me so I start singing. As soon as I sing the fist verse the crowd goes wild and before I know it I totally zone out and sing the rest of the song. (Which is only like six versus, but still really awesome!) 

I hand him back the microphone and he smiles at me and asks, "What is your name?" Then holds the microphone out for me to answer.

"Newt." I say nervously my voice only cracking a little bit. (Okay maybe a lot.)

"Well newt you have a great voice! Thank you for helping me out today." He says. "Everybody make some noise for Newt!" He screams into the microphone and the crowd goes wild.

I thank him and am about to hop off stage when the stage crew motion for me to come to the back so I follow their directions. 

When I get backstage there is a women who looks to be about twenty five or twenty six years old and has long blond hair standing by a door that is labeled "conference room." 

"Hi Newt I'm Alyssa, I own the record company who signed Troye, do you mind if I talk to you really quick." She asks in a polite tone.

"N.. No not at all." I say shocked that she wants to talk to me. 

"Okay then follow me." She says opening the door and going inside.

I follow her in and am surprised to see that there are already three other people sitting around a big table in the middle of the room. 

"These are my consultants," she says then goes on to list their names, "Gabby" she says pointing at the red head sitting on the opposite side of the table, "Rachel" she continues pointing at the dark haired women sitting next to the red head, "and Kevin" she finishes pointing at the dark skinned bald man sitting in the last seat.

"Hi, I'm newt." I say waving to them awkwardly and I start to worry that maybe I'm in trouble for something. "Did I do something wrong out there?" I ask.

"No Newt, actually we wanted to talk to you and see if you were interested in going into the music industry. You have a lovely voice and I would hate for it to be wasted." She responds kindly. "We wanted to see if you are interested in setting up a meeting with us to discuss maybe becoming a professional singer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter!!! What do you think Newt should say? If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments. (And you can follow me on wattpad my name is newtmaslife_ ) :)


	4. Closing Doors

"Can I have time to think about it?" I asked , shocked at the question I was just asked.

"Of course, this is a big decision and I don't want you to take it lightly. We will be in town for two more weeks. Here is my card, if you come to a decision by then come to my hotel and we can discuss a contract." She said handing me a card with a name, phone number, hotel address, and room number on it.

\--------------2 day time skip-------------

Me and tommy are in our hotel room cuddled up on the couch and watching teen wolf. We decided that we should just share a hotel room since we are always falling asleep in each other's rooms anyway.

I don't exactly know when I stopped watching the show and started watching Tommy instead. This isn't the first time this has happened either. I have started to notice that I do this a lot. We can be doing something as simple as walking down the street or playing a game and I will just start staring at Tommy and loose myself. I've picked up on the little things he does, like when he gets excited his eyes squint and when he starts talking about something he really loves he will use his hands a lot. 

Someone once told me that when you love someone you start to notice little things about them that no one else notices. So this leads me to the question I have been asking myself the last two days... 

Do I love Thomas?

I mean I know that I have only known him for about three weeks, but I think I do. It's not just that I notice the little things about him either. It's things like how he constantly checks on me to make sure I'm okay and if we are somewhere crowded he puts his arms around me or holds my hand protectively. I feel safe with him too, I haven't felt safe in a long time. I have always had a part of me that felt like someone was constantly judging me and plotting against me. When I'm with Tommy that feeling goes away. It's like I don't care what anyone thinks or has to say about me because his opinion is the only one that I care about. 

I also get this feeling when I'm around him or when he touches me. It's like my heart starts to warm up and my stomach gets filled with butterflies. I think that means I love him, and it scares me.

It's all to familiar to me. What if I let down my walls down and let him in and he gets to close then he hurts me. I don't think I could take being hurt again and I know that when I love someone i give it my all and love them with everything in me. 

I wish I could stop falling for him, but I can't. I think I have already gotten in too deep with him. Yes I know it's been three weeks but I know now that I'm too far gone to back out now. Because if I was to ever lose him I know I would lose a part of myself to.

"Is everything okay Newt?" Tommy says sounding worried. I realize he has been looking at me this whole time. 

I look up and am looking directly into his eyes. They are filled with so much love and kindness and I don't think anyone has ever looked at me like that before. 

I decide in that moment I trust him with my heart and I hope that he will never hurt me because I don't think I have a choice in loving him anymore. I am sure I wholly and completely love him. 

He is about to open his mouth to say something else, probably because I still haven't answered his question yet, but before he gets the chance I close my eyes lean forward and close the short distance between us. 

When our lips meet he is shocked at first and doesn't move. I'm afraid that I have made a terrible mistake and am about to pull away until he starts to kiss back. I melt into the kiss as the world around me falls away and the only things that exist in this moment are me and Tommy. 

We pull away to catch our breath after what seems like forever and stare into each other's eyes.

"Wow that was..." Tommy says out of breath.

"Amazing." I say finishing his sentence for him.

"So should we talk about this?" He asks now that he has gained some of his sense back.

"Sure." I say nervously.

"Okay well can you start by telling me what that kiss was about. Not that I'm complaining at all I just want to know if we are on the same page." He says adding the end on quickly.

"Well..." I say looking down at my hands. I am afraid to tell him what I really think because it might backfire and he might not even want to be friends with me anymore.

He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head up until I am looking into his eyes again.

"Newt you can tell me anything and I promise i will never make fun of you or stop talking to you." He says like he knows exactly what I am thinking.

"I love you Tommy with all my heart and I don't think I could ever not love you. You're so sweet and you make me feel safe and I never feel safe and you check on me an..." I start to ramble, but he stops me by putting his hand on the back of my neck and smashing our lips together.

"I love you too Newt." He says pulling away from the kiss.

"You do?" I ask, shocked that he just said he loves me too.

"Yes Newt, you are everything I have ever dreamed of and then some. I have loved you since the moment I first saw you. I love everything about you, the way you blush when people compliment you, the way you help everyone you can, and the way you put others before you. I don't see how anyone could ever let you go because you are perfect." He says.

Tears start to stream down my face as I take a moment to process what he just said. He loves me! He really loves me!

"So that only leaves one question." He says pulling me closer. "Newt, will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Only if you promise me one thing." I say.

"And what's that?" he asks with a smirk. 

"That you'll never hurt me." I say looking into his eyes.

"I promise that I will never hurt you." He says.... 

And I believe him.

\-------------Later that night--------------

I woke up and rolled to the other side of the bed to cuddle up closer to Tommy, only to find that he wasn't there. I sat up and looked at the night stand to see what time it was and saw a note. 

"Went for a midnight run. See you when I get back. <3 -Love Tommy"

I look back over at the clock and see that it is two o'clock in the morning and decided that I would wait for Tommy to get back to go to sleep.

After ten minutes of laying there I got board. So I got up and put my shoes on to go see if Minho was up. We haven't really had a lot of time to talk since Tommy came around. I haven't thought about it before but it's like he has been closing himself off to us. I start to feel bad so before I go over to his room I stop by the hotel kitchen and get some popcorn and beers so we can have a night like we used to have before life got complicated.

I get to his room and instead of knocking I just slide the key card he gave me to wake him up in the morning, because apparently he can't seem to crawl out of bed on his own, and walk in.

When I get to the end of the hallway that leads to the main part of his room and see what he's doing my knees start to go weak and I feel like I'm going to hurl. 

Minho has someone pushed up against the wall and is in the middle of a very rough make out session, and that someone looks a lot like my Tommy. 

I drop everything that's in my hands and as the beers hit the floor they make a loud crash while shattering. Minho pushes himself off of the wall and away from who he was making out with, and as he moves I see the persons face I feel like my heart has just gotten ripped out of my chest...

The person he was kissing is Thomas.

"I can explain!" They both shout at the same time, but I don't care what they have to say. I dart out of the room and head straight to my room flipping the latch to lock it as I enter.

I slowly walk over to the bed, ignoring the knocks on the door, and sit down staring blankly at the wall while trying to comprehend everything that i just saw. 

I sit like that all night. I expect to feel empty inside, but all I feel right now is hurt and extremely pissed off. Thomas promised he would never hurt me and I was stupid enough to let him in. 

I decide it will be different this time I refuse to be destroyed again. 

I get up and dig through my drawers and suitcase until I find what I'm looking for. When I find it I pull out my phone and dial the number. After three rings she picks up.

"Hello Alyssa speaking." She says cheerfully.

"Hi this is Newt I've thought about it and I would like to set up a meeting to talk about moving forward and becoming a professional singer." I say my voice void of all emotion.

"Great! Come by my hotel around four. I have big plans for you Newt you won't regret this." She says.

"Okay I'll see you there." I say hanging up. 

I get up and pack everything I have in the room then open the door and walk to the elevator. I get in and press ground, and look up and see Thomas come around the corner. He looks at me and opens his mouth to say something just as the doors close cutting him off and out of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter!! :-) I am working on a sequel for this story so this is not the end. Comment any ideas...


	5. HELP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a question.

Hi. I'm know I'm not dead haha, but I was wondering if anyone would like an update on this story, or if  I should just start a new one altogether. Whichever one you think I should do comment and let me know.


End file.
